


Lights Out

by story_of_tonight



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Is this how you use tags, Little Hamilton, Little!Alex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Jefferson, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_of_tonight/pseuds/story_of_tonight
Summary: It's been entirely too long since Jefferson has had some quality time with Alex. However, when he does get time, it's not for the reason he was expecting(AKA a self-indulgent fic based off of schnugglebug's Hamiltots)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It had been quite a few days since Hamilton had shown any signs of being little, and Jefferson wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. On one hand, he was glad that a little Alex hadn't come running into his office, distraught over something. On the other hand, it had been far too long since he'd seen Alex's big eyes looking up at him, read a chapter of Harry Potter, fed him a bottle, or cuddled with his baby while watching The Little Mermaid.

Okay, fine. It had been entirely too long since Jefferson had had some quality time with Alex, and he was really looking forward to the next time Alex was feeling little. However, it looked as though he was going to have to continue to wait, because it was the end of the work day and Hamilton showed no signs of wanting to exit his office. Jefferson strode up to the door confidently, but hesitated as he lifted his hand to knock. Would Hamilton even want to see him? He shook his feelings of doubt aside and knocked.

Nothing.

No big deal, Hamilton could get really caught up in his work and not notice if someone was at the door sometimes. So Jefferson knocked again.

Nothing.

Feeling anxiety worm up inside his chest, Jefferson opened the door slowly, surprised to find that no lights were on. Perhaps Hamilton had already left. He opened the door the rest of the way, and felt his heart sink when he saw the empty chair and the closed laptop. Hamilton had clearly gone home. Jefferson went to close the door when he heard a small sniffle. Jefferson walked into the room, being sure to close the door. The noise was met by a soft whimper.

  
"Alex?" He asks, moving to the desk and peering down underneath it. Sure enough, through the dark, Jefferson could see a faint outline that was Alex. His poor little boy was clinging to John, thumb planted firmly in his mouth. He was shivering a little bit, and Jefferson himself felt a little chilly. Looking around, he noticed an open window and hurried to close it. Again, the noise was met by a sound of discomfort from Alex. Jefferson moves to the desk, kneeling down but still leaving enough space in case Alex wanted to wiggle out. "Alex, honey, what's wrong?" He asks, a little shocked when Alex winces, dropping John and removing his thumb from his mouth to cover his ears.

  
"Was Papa too loud?" He asks in a soft whisper, and Alex nods a little. "Papa will be quieter now, I promise." Thomas whispers, watching as Alex lowers his hands from his ears and moves to cuddle John again. "Can you tell Papa what's going on?" Alex shakes his head, thumb moving towards his mouth again. Jefferson is quick to pull Alex's paci out from his jacket pocket, smiling at the way Alex opens his mouth, allowing Jefferson to pop it in. Jefferson stays silent for a moment as Alex works at the paci before speaking slowly and in a quiet voice.

"H-hea'." Alex lisps around the paci, confusing Jefferson entirely. He stretches up, gaze raking over Hamilton's desk for some sort of clue. Finally he spots a green pill bottle - Excedrin. He's momentarily even more confused when he sees that it's still wrapped in the plastic packaging. That's when the pieces click together.

Hamilton had gotten a migraine, somehow managed to turn off the lights and open the window for a cool breeze, before the pain had gotten so bad, he'd slipped into little space before he'd gotten a chance to open up the pills. Which had led to a terrified, hurting Alex who had grabbed John and crawled under the desk.

"You got a migraine, sweetheart?" Jefferson asks, wanting to confirm his theory. Alex nods, eyes welling up with tears when the movement causes even more pain. Jefferson is quick to soothe him, grabbing the pill bottle and opening it as quietly as he can. "Why didn't you come see Papa?"

"Papa mad?" Alex murmurs back, looking a little frightened. Jefferson shakes his head, looking at Alex with a soft smile.

"Never, baby. Just wondering why you didn't come see me."

"W-wa' gonna. Hall hur's." Alex mumbles, looking a little distraught. Jefferson nods in understanding.

"The lights were too much, huh? Well, that's okay. I've got some stuff to help you feel better." Jefferson manages to get two pills into his palm, then looks at Alex, wondering how this was going to work. Then, an idea strikes him. He pulls out his phone, apologizing softly when Alex whimpers at the bright light. He turns the brightness down and opens up his messages.

To: Madison  
Have you left yet?

From: Madison  
No, why?

To: Madison  
Go get some children's headache medicine, my Harry Potter book, and Alex's blanket. Be VERY QUIET when you bring them over. Hamilton's office.

Jefferson then turns his attention back to Alex, wanting to get him out from under the desk. The light from the window is a problem, so Jefferson gets up to go fix it when a small hand grabs onto his leg.

"Don' go, Papa." Alex pleads quietly, head poking out from underneath the desk. His big brown eyes look up at Jefferson, who feels himself melt. He drops back down to Alex's height.

"Never, baby. I'm just gonna close the blinds. Count to ten, and I'll be back." Alex gazes at him for a moment before letting go and starting to count quietly under his breath. Jefferson hurries to the window and closes the blinds, hurrying back to Alex and sitting on the floor.

"See, sweet thing? Papa's back." Alex simply crawls into Jefferson's lap, cuddling into his chest and sighing happily. Jefferson can feel he's still dry, but still wants to get a diaper on him as soon as possible. Alex whines when Jefferson shifts him, then plays with John as Jefferson changes him quickly. Once he's done, he slips Hamilton's pants back on and cuddles him close to his chest once more. He doesn't even notice when Madison enters, looking up when he hears footsteps.

"I brought the stuff." Madison says in a soft voice, setting the bag down. "I'll be in my office if you still need me." Alex watches him go, murmuring a small "bye" before settling back down. Jefferson lets out a soft sigh.

Now to help his hurting little Alex.

Jefferson takes the medicine out of the bag, relieved to find it's the bubblegum flavor that Alex loves. He pours the right amount before gently coaxing Alex to let go of the paci, helping him take the medicine. Alex grimaces at first, then relaxes when he realizes it's bubblegum flavor. Papa always knows which kind he likes - why was he worried?

"Okay, baby. I've got a chapter of Harry Potter if you want it, or we can just have naptime." Alex looks at him with big eyes, and Jefferson smiles, letting him take his time. Alex then squirms a little bit, almost knocking his head on a desk drawer before settling down in Jefferson's lap more comfortably. He closes his eyes, working at his paci.

Clearly Harry Potter isn't happening today.

Jefferson smiles, spreading the blanket over his sleepy Alex, kissing his forehead.

"Have a good nap, Alex. Goodnight."

"S'ay?"

"Yes, I'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for schnugglebug, and it's based off of her Hamiltots series (which you should go read).


End file.
